


Welcome Home

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Married Couple, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Claude is overjoyed when Byleth returns home, but she is already asleep when he reaches their rooms. He will just have to work on reports until she wakes up......unless?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515212
Comments: 12
Kudos: 237





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jullika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jullika/gifts).



> Jullika mentioned this months ago, and for some reason the idea wouldn't leave me alone today. I meant this to be a warm up piece, no longer than 500 words. Well, you can see how well that worked out.

Claude rushed back to their rooms, a bounce in his step as he left his entourage behind. They knew better than to follow him into the inner chambers he shared with his wife. “By!” he cried out as he entered their sitting room, seeing the shock of her green hair spread out over a pillow.

He received no answer. It took Claude a moment to realize that his wife was curled up on a fainting couch, eyes shut and breathing evenly. His mad rush stopped, a faint smile crossing his lips as he realized Byleth was asleep. 

Claude crossed the room, bending down to brush Byleth’s hair out of her face. “By?” he said again, softer this time. She mumbled something under her breath, but curled up tighter on herself, burying her face in the pillow. Her movements shifted the blanket, and Claude caught his breath when he saw the soft cream fabric of his shirt covering her. Claude bit his lip, holding back a whine. There was something about seeing Byleth in his clothes that made him break, and she knew it.

With a heavy sigh, Claude pulled away. Byleth had been gone for so long he was hoping for some time with her as soon as she returned, but he knew how hard she worked. Likely, Byleth had pushed her party to arrive here in as little time as possible, leaving them all bone weary. She would have attempted to stay awake long enough to greet him, only meaning to lay down for a moment, but the weight of her duties and the travel home had caught up with her. He hated to wake her when it seemed so obvious she needed the rest.

Claude undid the clasp of his cloak, throwing it carelessly over the back of his chair as he sat at his desk. There were reports there that needed his attention, and at the very least he could still be in the same room as Byleth.

It was rather peaceful at first. Claude read through the reports, writing up orders to go out later in response. And then Byleth sighed, shifting in her sleep. The sound drew Claude’s eyes to her. He let out an audible gulp as Byleth turned over, his shirt opening across her chest to give him a beautiful view of her cleavage. His cock twitched in interest, but Claude tore his eyes away, trying to focus on the letter in front of him.

Byleth murmured softly, but Claude kept his eyes on the page, despite the fact that he was not taking in any words. His fingers began to tighten, crumpling the paper as he held it in his ridged grasp. They had discussed it before, only a few weeks into their marriage. Byleth had woken before him, and wanted him desperately. She had, however, not wanted to wake him in the same way Claude now did not want to wake her, so when Claude woke up on his own about an hour later, it was to Byleth fucking herself on a toy. Afterwards, when the taste of her was still on his lips and his cum warm inside her, Claude had told Byleth he would not mind waking up to her riding his cock. She, in turn, had given him the same permission to fuck her if he desperately wanted her while she was asleep.

It had not come up again. Usually if Claude woke up first, Byleth was quick to follow, stirring as he kissed her good morning. He had woken up to Byleth stroking his cock before, but he had never stayed asleep long enough for Byleth to mount him. 

Another soft sigh, and Byleth turned her back to him. Without even thinking about it, Claude turned to look at her. The blanket had slipped from her hips, the shirt pulled upward by the movement. Claude groaned, long and low, seeing that Byleth had on his shirt and  _ only _ his shirt. Her perfect ass was completely exposed to him.

Claude palmed himself through his pants, hissing in surprise at how hard he was. Stars, he needed her. He loved seeing her face as he brought pleasure to her body, squirming and whining, smirking in triumph when she pulled a wonderful sound from Claude in return, but right now he wanted her soft body beneath him. He needed her wrapped around him.

He stood and walked slowly back to the couch, undoing the ties of his pants. “By, wake up,” he whispered, stroking his cock. Precum was already leaking from the tip. “By,” he tried again, louder this time. 

Byleth did not stir, only sighed softly when Claude knelt over her legs and turned Byleth onto her back. Her legs fell open easily, Claude carefully guiding one off the edge of the couch to create room for himself between them. He bent down, kissing her forehead. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered, trailing his lips down, kissing her nose and lips. He nipped at her neck, and Byleth’s head turned to the side even in her unconscious state. 

Claude bit his lip again and pulled back. He ran his hands up and down the inside of her thighs, enjoying the feel of her skin beneath his hands. He had missed this so much. Claude’s hands stopped just short of Byleth’s core, a little whine leaving her throat and encouraging him. Tentatively, Claude traced her folds. Byleth sighed and shifted, lifting her hips toward his touch. Claude paused, waiting a moment to see if he had woken her, but Byleth’s breathing remained even. 

“By, is this okay?” he asked as he slid a finger inside her. “Does it feel good?” Claude slowly pumped his finger in and out of her, Byleth quickly growing wet around his hand. She made that happy little sigh again, her body seeking more of his touch unconsciously. Claude slid another finger inside of her, and then another, fascinated by the way her unconscious face was just as expressive as when she was awake. 

He reached up with his free hand, pushing the shirt up and out of his way. Claude moaned lightly as Byleth’s breasts were freed from the constraints of his shirt, bouncing just a bit. His cock twitched again, and he knew he could not hold back much longer.

Claude leaned over her, covering her body with his. He nuzzled between Byleth’s breasts, pressing soft kisses along her skin until he came to a nipple, wrapping his lips around it. His fingers continued to work her, his thumb rubbing circles against her clit. His whole hand was wet with her slick.

Byleth moaned softly, fingers curling in her sleep. “Claude,” she whispered, whimpering as he hooked his fingers inside of her. He grinned around her, smiling at the thought that his actions were invading her dreams. 

Claude removed his hand and leaned back on his heels. Byleth made a noise of protest at the loss of contact, her eyes beginning to flutter. She was beginning to wake up, but Claude knew he could not wait a moment longer. He took his cock in hand, spreading precum down the length of himself, before lining up with her. 

He moaned, not holding back any longer, as he entered her. She was so wet, her body needy for him, that it was enough to drive a man insane. Claude buried himself fully within his wife’s body, fighting not to simply fuck into her roughly. His next thrust was as slow as the first, Claude taking his time to be gentle with her.

Byleth’s eyes fluttered again, humming contentedly at the feel of being stretched around Claude’s cock. Another thrust, a bit faster this time, rougher as Claude’s control began to crumble, and Byleth was drawn further toward wakefulness. She was the only one that could do this to him, make him so willingly and completely give into himself. 

“Claude,” she whispered, awareness in her voice. 

Claude moaned, burying his face back against her breasts. He kissed and sucked, leaving marks that would take days to fade. His thrusts were faster, spurred on as Byleth’s legs lifted to wrap around his hips. Her hands tangled in his hair, her body arching against him as she silently begged for more. There was still sleep in her voice as she moaned for him, his name falling from her lips like a prayer, but it was fading with every breath.

As she wrapped around him, Claude’s control crumbled completely. His thrusts were rough, pounding Byleth into the couch, losing himself in the feel of her warmth. “Stars, By,” he whispered against her chest, voice ragged and heavy. 

“Claude,” she moaned in response. “Feels so good.” Her heels kicked at his back, urging him on. “Please, more. Give me more.”

If there was one thing Claude would never do, it was disappoint his wife. His hands slid beneath her hips, lifting her up so he could thrust deeper into her. Byleth cried out sharply, and Claude could not stop a grin from spreading across his face. He thrust again, angling for the same spot, and drawing another loud cry from her. He continued to hold her with one hand, the other kneading her soft breasts. His lips attacked her neck, and Byleth threw her head back to expose more skin to him, arching her back to press her more of her breast into his hand. Claude was relentless, touching and teasing every little sensitive spot he had discovered after exploring Byleth’s body since their first time together. 

Byleth fingers were deliciously tight in his hair, clenching and unclenching as all she could do was hold on, and he knew it would not be much longer before she could not even do that any longer. “Claude,” she whined, voice rising in pitch. 

“It’s okay, babe,” he whispered, pressing his lips against her jaw. He pulled back so he had the perfect view of her face. He thrust into her body, once again hitting that spot that made her scream. His name echoed off the walls of their room as Byleth threw her head back against the pillows, crying as her body tightened around him.

Claude’s own moan joined hers, his hips faltering as that impossibly tight heat surrounded him. Byleth’s legs pulled him in, burying him inside her. She lifted a hand, caressing his cheek with such love and adoration in her eyes that Claude’s heart melted at the sight. That look undid him, and he spilled himself deep inside her. 

Out of breath, Claude leaned over his wife, resting his head against her shoulder. He hummed happily as Byleth’s fingers gently worked their way through his hair, the gentle touches making his eyes drift shut.

Byleth laughed at him, and Claude grumpily reopened his eyes, pouting up at her as Byleth brushed that one troublesome lock of hair back behind his ear. “You may be comfortable, but I think my back would complain if we decided to take a nap in this position.”

Sighing like he was being put out, Claude lowered Byleth’s hips back onto the couch. Both of them made soft noises of discontent as Claude’s cock slipped free of Byleth’s body. She moved over to make room for Claude, although when he laid down with her, he was still practically on top of her given the limited surface space on the couch. But that was fine. Byleth wrapped her arms around her husband, holding him close. He worked off the shirt over Byleth’s head so that it would not get in the way as he softly caressed her body. 

They lay together for a long time, just touching and kissing as they reacquainted themselves with the feel of one another. Eventually, Byleth kissed the top of Claude’s head and whispered, “I was wondering if you’d take the bait.”

Claude looked up at her nonplussed. Of course she had set this up, what with his shirt on and positioning herself on the couch. If Claude had not been so horney, so desperate for her, he would have seen it for exactly what it was the moment he entered their rooms. 

It made Byleth laugh, beautiful and musically, such a pleasant sound that Claude could not keep the smile from his face. She had him figured out completely, and for once Claude was okay with that.

He leaned in, kissing her nose, enjoying the way it scrunched up cutely under his treatment. “Welcome home, Byleth.”

Claude was content as they fell asleep in each other’s arms. A part of him hoped that Byleth woke up first, and he would be drawn back to consciousness with a surprise of his own.


End file.
